une femme mariée
by ironique
Summary: la jeunesse d'un homme peu être fort attirante pou une femme délaissée. OS tous humain


**voilà ce que mon imagination tordue fabrique quand je m'ennui.**

* * *

POV Esmée

Allongé sur mon transat devant notre piscine je regardais mon fils Edward, 18 ans, et son meilleur ami Jacob s'affairer sous le capot de la voiture de ce dernier. Il n'y avait que mon fils et moi dans la maison. Mon mari était parti pour une conférence, il n'était jamais là, me laissant toujours seule et frustrée. Mes autres enfants voyageaient avec leurs fiancés. La vie me semblait morne et inintéressante.

Après deux bonnes heures de coups de marteau de vis et de boulon ils semblaient avoir trouvé l'origine de la panne. Quand ils eurent terminés, Edward invita Jacob à se rafraichir dans la piscine. C'était la moindre des choses au vu de la chaleur qui régnait sur Forks.

Mon fils passa sous la douche extérieur et je surpris Jacob me regardait comme il le faisait si souvent depuis qu'il avait 15 ans. Je savais qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour moi, il était vrai que je plaisais encore aux hommes, j'avais eu Edward très jeune. Jacob était mignon mais c'était un gamin.

Edward plongea dans la piscine pendant que Jacob prit sa place sous la douche

Quand il se retrouva en caleçon de bain mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Bon sang ce môme n'était plus un enfant! Ses épaules étaient larges, son ventre étaient orné de fabuleux abdominaux magnifiquement dessiné, ses pectoraux ressemblaient à deux plaques de marbre tant il avait l'air ferme, les muscles de son dos semblaient sculpté dans la chair et son caleçon laissait deviner deux superbe fesses, ronde, ferme. Quand l'eau alourdit son maillot, les petits creux de chaque coté de ses fesses ressortirent. De plus sa peau cuivré paraissait douce et sans défauts. Absolument Délectable.

Pour la première fois c'est moi qui fut prise à le contempler et lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens le regard qu'il me lança ne fut plus gêné ou timide comme à l'accoutumé mais fière, provocant et incendiaire. Un bourdonnement depuis longtemps oublié se réveilla dans le fond de mon ventre.

Il plongea dans l'eau avec un sourire satisfait et je mis mes lunettes de soleil pour le voir se mouvoir avec aisance, enchainant avec facilité les longueurs de bassin

Le téléphone se manifesta dans le salon et reconnaissant la sonnerie je sus, comme Edward et Jacob, qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Mon fils sorti de l'eau plus rapidement qu'une flèche et se précipita dans la maison. Il y en avait pour au moins une heure.

Pour dissimuler le trouble que Jacob avait éveillait en moi, j'entrai dans le cabanon, ou nous rangions les fournitures extérieures, dans le but de sortir un parasol. Quand je me retournai pour sortir l'imposante stature de Jacob se tenait à l'entrée. Ses mains tenaient le haut de l'encadrement m'exposant la tentation de son corps.

Il s'approcha de moi, pareil à un prédateur, me faisant reculer contre la table. Pratiquement collé à moi, son corps ruisselant encore d'eau, il se pencha à mon oreille me surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Son souffle chaud lécha le lobe de mon oreille. J'inspirais profondément. C'était d'une voie suave et déterminé qu'il s'adressa à moi.

_-j'ai une putain d'envie de vous sauter Mme Cullen_

Ce langage grossier et ce vouvoiement eurent pour résultat de faire tomber toute les barrières que j'avais dressées entre lui et moi. J'attrapé la petite lanière de cuir qu'il portait tout le temps autour du cou et à la quelle était accrocher un petit rond de cuir représentant un loup, et l'attira vers moi. Mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes mais sans jamais l'embrasser

_-baise moi_

Je me surprenais par mon langage et mon impudeur mais il semblait que c'est ce qu'il attendait car il m'embrassa férocement presque bestialement tandis que ses mains avait attrapé ma taille pour me soulever et m'assoir sans ménagement sur la table. De son genou, il força mes cuisses à s'ouvrir pour lui et s'installa entre elle me faisant sentir, contre mon intimité brulante, le désir qu'il éprouver pour moi.

Sa langue était exigeante, ses mains pétrissaient avec fébrilité la peau fine de mes hanches.

Je rompis notre baiser, et commença à dévorer sa poitrine de mes lèvres, de ma langue. J'avais raison sa peau était douce, lisse et chaude. Les grognements qu'il laissait échapper par moment attisaient mon besoin d'interdit.

Il tira sur la base de mes cheveux me faisant relever la tête vers lui et m'embrassa tout aussi goulument que la première fois. Sa main réussi à venir à bout du haut de mon maillot et une fois de plus je rompis notre baiser. Agrippant ses cheveux je fis descendre sa tête sur mes seins. Il ne se fit pas prier pour en lécher un tandis que sa mains s'occuper de l'autre. Tour à tour les pinçant, les mordants avec force. Mes mains étaient plongées dans sa crinière brune, ses cheveux humides étaient doux et souple, glissant avec légèreté entre mes doigts. Son autre main s'acharna avec fureur sur le bas de mon maillot l'arrachant sans ménagement.

L'impétuosité de sa jeunesse allumé en moi un désir ardent. Je voulais tous tout de suite. Pas de préliminaire, pas de caresses respectueuses, je voulais le sentir en moi, je voulais un orgasme, je voulais jouir!

Avec empressement je descendis son maillot et mon regard se posa sur l'objet de mes désirs. Sa fierté, sa virilité était dressée devant moi comme un fruit défendu. J'aurai volontiers gouté cette pomme du pêché si mes reins n'avaient pas été en feu, si mon intimité n'était pas si impatiente d'être comblée, je voulais tellement le sentir en moi que l'attente en été douloureuse

Lorsqu'il posa le bout de sa masculinité contre la fragile douceur de mes lèvres humides, un grondement grave s'échappa de sa poitrine, je haletais tous en bougeant mes hanches contre lui pour le sentir encore plus prés. Il me prit au dépourvu lorsqu'il attrapa l'arrière de mes genoux et qu'il me pénétra violement.

Un glapissement de surprise m'échappa alors que je le sentais se mouvoir maladroitement en moi. L'Incandescence de mes reins se décupla. J'avais besoins d'être comblé, je devais le guider.

_-plus fort Jacob_

Par bonheur il s'exécuta. Je miaulais presque de ravissement. Mes mains partaient à l'exploration de son dos finement sculpté, je sentais ses muscles rouler sous mes paumes. Sa peau pareille à la mienne roulait de sueur.

-_putain, je le savais que vous étiez chaude Mme Cullen_

Ce respect, cette vulgarité mélangé dont il faisait preuve avec moi attisé mon désir au-delà de ce qui été possible.

Je pouvais sentir l'odeur musquée de sa peau. Avait-il le gout de son odeur? Ma langue entreprit de répondre à cette question et recueilli la perle qui stagnait au creux d'une de ses clavicules. Un délice.

Ses coups de reins grossiers étaient désordonnés, cherchant à s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans le fond de mon corps.

La fougue de ses 18 ans rendait ce corps à corps, malhabile, torride et renversant.

Prenant appui sur ses fesses fermes, je me rapprochais de lui frottant délibérément mon clitoris contre son bas ventre. Cette sensation était ce qu'il me fallait pour que j'atteigne le point culminant de mon plaisir. La jouissance explosa en moi en flot ininterrompu, caressant chaque parcelle de mon corps. Un grognement bestial retentit entre les quatre murs du cabanon et Jacob laissa jaillir sa délivrance.

Il était toujours en moi, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule, son souffle saccadé caressant ma poitrine. J'essayais, les yeux fermés, de rendre une régularité à ma respiration quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Encore et encore…et …encore…

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et la lumière du soleil m'aveugla, mon cœur battait un rythme endiablé, ma peau luisait de sueur, mon souffle était court. Il me fallut une seconde avant de comprendre que je venais de me réveiller. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

L'ardeur dévorante de Jacob à mon encontre n'avait été qu'un rêve. Les vagues de jouissances qui avaient envahit mon corps n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Ses baisers insatiables n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Son corps d'apollon ruisselant de sueur, collé au mien, n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Ses paroles scandaleuses n'avaient été qu'un rêve.

J'étais déçue.

Je regardais mon fils sortir de l'eau aussi rapidement qu'une flèche pour répondre au téléphone. J'avais un vague sentiment de déjà vu. Jacob sorti également de la piscine et se dirigea vers le cabanon. Le souvenir de mon rêve me fit rougir. Puis la phrase que mon amie Renée répétait sans cesse me vint à l'esprit.

« Ce n'est pas parce que l'on possède une Lamborghini que l'on à pas le droit de conduire une Ferrari »

Après tous elle n'avait pas tord!!! ma Lamborghini n'était jamais au garage, je pouvais peu être essayer une Ferrari?!.

Je me levais à mon tour et me dirigeai vers le cabanon. Juste pour voir si Jacob avait besoin d'aide ou...

…. plus si affinité!

* * *

**c'est la troisième fic que je poste et il y a toujours Jacob dans un des rôles principaux, je ne sais pas pourquoi car en plus ce n'est pas mon personnage preferé. **

**je pense que l' idée de cette fic est venue suite aux coms qui m'on était laissé sur mon autre OS.**

**je tiens à préciser que je ne cautionne pas les actes et les pensées d'Esmée, je suis une femme fidèle moi!**

**alors! vos impressions!**


End file.
